Develop capacitor stimulating electrodes suitable for intracortical implantation and activation of cortical neurons. Specifically, investigate methods of increasing the charge storage per unit volume and reducing the pore resistance. Determine whether anodization with monophasic anodal pulses with pulse durations anticipated during use instead of direct current improves the usable charge storage capability of the electrodes. Determine the safety margin between the anodization potential and the peak pulse potential across the dielectric before significant oxidation-reduction reactions occur. Determine the effects of transient cathodal potentials on the electrical characteristics of capacitor electrodes. Fabricate and supply samples to NIH of conically tipped cylindrical capacitor electrodes suitable for intracortical stimulation. Characterize electrodes fabricated with respect to their electrical properties in normal saline.